Cat and Mouse
by JapanAnimeRox
Summary: After the love of her life dies, what is there to live for anymore? And what happens when he comes back because her life is threatened? NarutoxOC Depressing.


"_NO!" She yelled, her hand outstretched, two sets of hands holding her back. Why were they? They saw it too! He was being killed and they just sat there! How could they? Luffy felt betrayed, and she just wanted to kill everyone there. Especially him. Pein of the Akatsuki was killing her beloved, and no one cared. _

_She didn't mind he held the Kyuubi, but everyone else had shunned him. She didn't, and they fell in love, though never admitting it to each other, but it was obvious. Once people started seeing how the disgrace and the protegee had become so close, they had started accepting him. Now, all of that was fading into black. And then it snapped. He died right there in front of her eyes, and she never once told him she wanted to marry him someday. Now she never could._

That was all Itami Luffy remembered. She couldn't remember anything after he fell. It had been three days and the funeral was set for tomorrow. Not only had she not slept since, she hadn't eaten either. Of course her father knew, but he didn't care. He was a drunken idiot who hated her with every fiber of his being. If he had found out about her newly formed habit, he'd murder her. The other night, she started cutting herself, and it wasn't something she was proud of. Her eyes were stained blood red and her hair a sickly black. Every morning, people would stare as she sulked through the village. Her cousin Haruno Sakura never left her side until she became aware that someone more powerful had been watching over her. Not the Hokage, but a Kage nonetheless. Yup, Gaara of the Desert was watching over her which definitely made Sakura breathe a sigh of relief. Sakura trusted Gaara, so she knew she could let her cousin be "alone" for a while.

Night fell and Luffy was perched upon her windowsill. She sighed, wiping away a stray tear knowing she was about to breakdown again. Her legs swung over the edge and she stared at the moon, and that's when she spotted someone staring at her on another rooftop opposite of her. She couldn't see who it was but the outline of the mystery person was odd; it was normal but with two noticeable curves. She squinted but the moon was shining on her, not them, so she could only see the silhouette. "Who are you?" she whispered so inaudible, but the wind carried it. He heard her, and then he was gone. Luffy stared, wide-eyed at how quickly they had vanished.

"Itami, please, for your cousin," he whispered. She knew the voice all too well from spending so much time with her bubblegum headed cousin.

"Gaara-sama?" Luffy questioned, and he appeared beside her as if to answer her question. "What are...?"

"Luffy, Sakura's very worried about you." Gaara was acting too out of character for Luffy. Sure she knew he was actually very sweet and caring behind his wall of sand, but still. "Sleep."

"I can't. All I can see when I close my eyes is him, lifeless."

Now that she mentioned it, Gaara realized she hadn't blinked in the entire time he's seen her over the span of three days. "I've been watching over you," Gaara stated, "because you seem so tense and lifeless yourself."

"Are you saying you actually care about me and my troubles?" she asked curious.

"I'm not heartless like I used to be, but I'm not going to go out and buy you the world just to see your smile."

She giggled, smiling for the first time in what felt like forever. "You don't need to; you make me smile anyways. Thank you."

"Now go to sleep," he said ignoring her praise.

"But I—"

"Now."

She was silent, then sighed an okay, and walked to bed. "Night Gaara," she said after he had already disappeared into the night. She laughed and her last thought before falling into a much needed sleep was, _Gaara's sweet. If it weren't for me already falling in love, I think he would end up stealing my heart._

_

* * *

_

Before she knew it, it was morning. She awoke to a knock outside her window that announced Sakura's arrival. She was already in her black dress, ready for her best friend's funeral. "Lu, get some sleep?"

"Yeah surprisingly. No nightmares, but happy dreams," Luffy groaned still half-asleep. Groggily she went to her closet and picked out her solid black dress knowing all too well what today was. She had it marked in her internal calender as the day she would finally say how she felt about him, not that everyone didn't already know.

"That's great! What made you suddenly so happy?"

"Well me and Gaara had a nice chat last night. He's actually kinda nice now," Luffy said as she changed into her dress. She took one glance in the full body length mirror and frowned. She didn't like how her hair and dress went together because her dress was black and her hair was brown. Wait, wasn't it black the night before? "Sakura, does my hair look different to you?"

"Now that ya say something about it, it looks like it returned to its natural healthy brown. Maybe a good night's sleep was all you needed. Your eyes look their beautiful hazel too!"

"Maybe you're right. That sleep was really rejuvenating, but I still can't stand the fact of what today is..."

"Luffy, please," Sakura said in the same way Gaara had the night before, "You're really worrying everyone. How about some food? You haven't eaten in days and you're already way underweight!"

"Ramen sounds really good actually."

Sakura laughed. "Sometimes you're just like him." Luffy half-smiled at this, because she missed him so much but she was being compared to the one she loved most.

* * *

After grabbing ramen, Sakura and Luffy met up with TenTen and Ino and later on Hinata. The girls(minus Luffy) chatted animatedly about this and that, but Luffy couldn't help but think about where it was they were walking to. She stared at her feet until a familiar voice called out to her. "Luffy?" She stopped and looked up to see none other than Gaara. He was staring closely at her paying extra attention to her hair and eyes. Guess he noticed the change too. "You look different."

"Better right?" He nodded and they continued walking behind the other kunoichi. "I actually got some sleep last night. It did me good I think."

"Good." That was the last thing said until they reached their destination. It was the same spot where they had held the Third Hokage's funeral. Everyone from Konoha and some from Suna alike were here. The weather was sunny and perfect and Luffy breathed in the sunshine as her and Gaara took the two seats beside Kakashi and Iruka.

"Luffy, I see you're doing a bit better," Kakashi noted, smiling under his mask. Luffy smiled back and nodded at him. "I'm glad. Are you going to be speaking today?"

"Yes sensei. I believe I'm last after Iruka-sensei," she replied.

"That's good. I know Naruto will be delighted by your courage." An arrow shot through Luffy's stomach at Kakashi's statement, but she gave him a nod and a fake smile and glanced at Gaara who happened to notice her discomfort and was glaring at Kakashi.

"It's fine Gaara. I'm fine," she whispered. He looked at her, then Kakashi, sighed and looked forward. Luffy did as well and noticed all the pictures of Naruto—his name even pained her to say—smiling and so happy like always. There was even one of just him and her, and she gave a teary smile. Suddenly, Tsunade appeared behind the coffin where the podium was placed. She cleared her throat and looked at everyone, and then back at the coffin in front of him. Everyone stared back and then at the coffin as well. It remained like this for a good 5 minutes at least, and some were getting fidgety.

Finally ready to begin, Tsunade started. "It's good to see you all, but the circumstances are certainly not good. As you all know, Uzumaki Naruto, the knuckleheaded ninja who always went on about being Hokade, was killed in action four days ago. He was on a mission to face the Akatsuki, and was attacked by Pein and his partner Konan. Even though Naruto was on a mission with others, he would not let anyone else help him in battle, much to his fellow nins' dismay. I just would like to say it is not their fault he was murdered, but Pein's. I hope that as we reminisce in memories of him with those close, we forgive him of anything he may have done or said. Thank you." She walked off the stage only to be replaced by Jiraiya. He sighed silently to himself, and wouldn't look up at first.

"Uzumaki... Naruto... was special. He held the power of something greater than one person should hold within themselves. He was shunned for it, although his father only wanted him to be regarded as a hero. Now I think we all see him for that because we now know he was a hero. He was my student as much as he was Kakashi's, and he certainly proved a promising student. He sometimes was rash and lost all irrational thought, but he always proved through in the end. I do believe he would have someday surpassed all of the Hokage's before him, and he would have been stronger than those that proceeded him. His dream may not have been fulfilled, but he was certainly deserving of the title of Hokage, even now." Maybe Jiraiya just couldn't go on, but he walked off the stage without a conclusion. Luffy saw Kakashi move to get up and she watched as he took the spot two sannin had taken beforehand. He looked solely at her and nodded, then began his speech.

"Naruto, from the very first day I met him, was an idiot in all sense of the word. That being said, I knew he had a good head on his shoulders and was ready to become a true shinobi. From the missions that could have been completed by any genin to our mission in the Waves against Zabuza and Haku that even a jonin would struggle with, Naruto was the true definition of a shinobi. He grew more mature with time and with that, he grew stronger, and he proved himself worthy of that respect he had been searching for. He gained friends that lasted throughout his life, and enemies that recognized him as a force to be reckoned with. At first, he may have looked up to me, but I ended up looking up to him. He was worthy of even the greatest sannin's respect. He shall be dearly missed." With that cliché ending, Sakura had gone from her seat to the podium.

"What to say about Naruto? He was more than just a shinobi, but he was a best friend. He was my best friend. He never let me be sad. He was always there when I needed him. If I was crying, he comforted me. He was the most trustworthy person, and he seemed so unbreakable. He never gave up. Perseverance was his fuel, the thing that kept him going. Even when everyone turned their backs on him, he never gave up. He fought for what he loved, and he was full of courage. I envied how easily he stood up for what he believed in, even when he was the only one who believed that way. Sometimes he was a little crazy and he got out of hand, and sure we thought he was too big of a dreamer, but now we can see that he had a better chance of becoming Hokage than I have of becoming the greatest medic nin. But now I have decided to become the greatest medic nin just for him." She gave a tight nod to Iruka and sat down while Iruka did the opposite. Luffy's hands clenched and her knuckles were paler than snow. Gaara grabbed one of her hands and she released grip on both of them.

"You'll be fine."

"I hope so. I don't know if I..."

"You can. You will. It'd make him happy."

"Playing the Naruto card is a low blow you know that?"

"I know, but it worked. Didn't it?"

"Yes. Now shut up."

"He's right, you'll do great. Naruto'll be smiling down on you," Kakashi interjected.

"Ugh. You too Kakashi-sensei." Luffy groaned and tried to focus in on Iruka's speech but she was having trouble. She only caught a few bits of it. Like he said how pitiful of a student Naruto was, but how great he was in spirit. Her nervousness made her attention fade in and out. She didn't realize it was her turn to speak until Iruka, Kakashi, and Gaara smiled at her and told her she'd be fine. She walked up to the podium but her steps were wobbly. She tried her best at smiling, but it didn't work. Her breaths were shaky and deep, and her legs were shaking too. She looked at everyone, and took her first even breath since she'd been up there and began to speak. "Uzumaki Naruto was born an outcast, though he held the qualities any shinobi would be lucky to have. He was rare and one-of-a-kind. He possessed happiness and cheerful smile no matter the events that have just happened. He didn't know the meaning of the phrase "give up" and he never learned it. He never turned his back on anyone, and he always put others before himself. He always kept his head held up. He was worthy of any person's respect. He always said it was because I never left him and made him feel loved." She chuckled for a moment. "But that was because I fell in love with him, and I never got to tell him. And now I hope he heard me. He was my best friend and I fell for him. He'll never be forgotten, and I will always love him. His strength was the thing that kept me going, and it still does. Now everyone, lift up your hearts and say your final farewells to our village's great hero." She walked off the stage and Gaara's smile comforted her seeing as she was still nervous. She picked up the bouquet of flowers she had picked up at Ino's shop the other day and laid them utop the coffin. "I'll miss you Foxy-kun. Just remember I love you." She stalked to her seat and sat next to Gaara as everyone paid their respects and said goodbye.

"Would you like me to take you home now?" He asked her.

"Not quite yet," she smirked.

"Huh?"

"Excuse me everyone. We have one thing to end this. Luffy, if you would?" Luffy nodded and walked back to the KIA statue as everyone stared at her. She pulled out her kunai and in the stone engraved "Uzumaki Naruto." Luffy stood back up and put her kunai away, then turned to everyone and bowed. "That concludes Naruto's funeral. You may go home now," Tsunade said.

"Luffy-niichan," Sakura started, "Do you want to come over and hang out with me and the girls?" Ino, Hinata, Temari, and TenTen all waved at her when Sakura said this.

"Ah, no thanks Sakura-chan. Gaara-sama already said he was going to take me home. Maybe next time," Luffy smiled.

"Of course. Bye!" Sakura waved as she walked back to the others.

"Gaara's a sly dog," Temari stated. "Always trying to pry on the weak."

TenTen narrowed her eyes. "Temari, your brother isn't that mean."

"Whatever you want to believe TenTen."

"Sh-she's right Temari. Gaara-sama's actually v-very nice," Hinata stammered.

"And he's way cute!" Ino chimed in.

"He is quite attractive," Sakura agreed.

"Oh please guys! Don't make me hurl! This is my baby brother we're talking about!" Temari shuddered.

"Whatever Temari," Ino, Sakura, and TenTen said.

* * *

"So why'd you turn down your cousin?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

Gaara stopped and raised an imaginary eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Why are you so talkative lately?"

"Because I can read you like a book."

"What?"

"You're on the verge of killing yourself. I want you to stay alive."

Luffy stared at her feet in silence. "Why?"

Gaara didn't really have an answer for that question. He just wanted her alive. "Because I do."

"You don't have a reason, do you?" He stayed silent. "I can read you too Mr. Kazekage."

"Whatever. Can I just get you home so you can stop bugging me?" He started walking leaving Luffy behind to catch up. They stayed silent but initiated an unofficial race to see who could reach her doorstep first. Gaara won, but Luffy remained adamant in her mind that she did.

"Well, see ya around Gaara." She walked inside, but Gaara didn't move. Something didn't feel right. He took his third eye and used it to spy on her inside. "Dad?" She looked everywhere, but she was seemingly alone.

"Where have you been?" His harsh voice made Luffy shake.

"I was at Naruto's funeral. Didn't you see me? You were there."

"Well if I got home so fast, how come you got home so late?"

"I was walking with Gaa—"

"Sabaku no Gaara? The Kazekage?" he interrupted.

"Yes. He told me he would walk me home and so we walked home together."

"I don't like him. You are forbidden to be around him. He's got a demon. We don't need another Naruto."

"Dad! Don't you dare talk about either one of them that way!"

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady! And you already fell in love with one monster! You don't need to be around another! That's final!" Her dad had gotten up and was moving closer to her. Luffy backed against the door, but she was trapped. He'd grabbed her wrist and threw her against the living room. "Get up!" She did as he said and he smacked her down again. "I said get up!" He kicked her in the ribs and she rolled over on her back. Gaara's third eye disappeared, and he walked in.

"I'd recommend leaving her alone," he said in a slow monotone voice.

"Get out of my house before I kill you, you wretched beast!" her dad threatened.

"Luffy, let's go." Gaara walked past her dad, his sand protecting both of them from any punches or kicks that were attempted, and grabbed Luffy's arm and dragged her out.

"Gaara-sama?" she asked in a somewhat daze.

"Call me Gaara-san please? And why did you let him attack you like that baka?" By now they had reached the tree with Naruto's swing. He sat her on it to continue her lecture.

"Don't call me a baka, Gaara-teme! He's my dad! I can't just attack him!" she yelled.

"Shut up. He wants you dead. If he attacks you again, you attack back. Do you hear me?"

"Whatever. Don't tell me what to do. You aren't my father."

"Would you like it if I smacked you around and made you bleed? Would that be more convenient?" Gaara's voice was raising in volume and power.

She growled at him. "You think you can waltz right in and order me around just because you're the Kazekage? Let me tell you now that you can't! Why don't you just leave Konoha and do everyone a fav—" She couldn't finish. Gaara had pressed his lips against hers in a fatal attempt to get her to shut up. It certainly worked. When he broke the kiss, she stared and asked, "What the crap was that for?"

He shrugged. "To get you to shut up. You were getting annoying. I almost wanted to punch you."

"You're a jerk." She couldn't help but grin though. As mad as she was, he had gotten her to calm down. "Where'd ya learn that technique of shutting people up?"

"When your sister is Temari, you learn things like that." You could hear the annoyance dripping from his voice. "Alright, you have a choice."

"And what is that?"

"Sakura or me."

"Whataya mean?"

"You can either stay the night at Sakura's or where me and my siblings are staying."

"Well considering Sakura will probably have all the girls over including Temari, I'd rather go with you. Besides I haven't really talked to Kankurou lately."

"Fine. Let's go." He was doing it again. He just left her behind. Even when she did catch up, he wouldn't look at her. It bothered her but it was better than him yelling again. So she just decided to live with the silence which was all Gaara could offer currently.

A/N: Okay, so how'd that turn out? The funeral thing, yeah, I've never been to one so I don't know how they go. It was the best I could do. And I know it seems like I'm doing GaaLu which of course there's gonna be some ;D but it's not! Promise. I always have unexpected twists. Haha. I know Gaa-kun is a little OOC in this but he always makes me think he's like this whenever I read Ship, so yeah. :P Review are always wanted :D


End file.
